The Corporate Ladder
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a successful business man who has created a company from the ground up, and is now at the young age of 25. Haruno Sakura is fresh out college and beginning an internship at Sasuke's side as his Assistant, soon she will be the focal point in a war between father and Son and she will see there is more to Sasuke than meets the eye. Rated M for Swearing, Lemons etc...
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE RESPECTED CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER I CREATE.**

* * *

**This is a story I got awhile back and am putting the first chapter up to see how it goes...I still plan to work on my Naruto X Fairy Tail Crossover just taking a break since its not getting many reviews this chapter**

* * *

**Plot**

**Uchiha Sasuke is a successful business man who has created a company from the ground up, and is now at the young age of 25. Haruno Sakura is fresh out college and beginning an internship at Sasuke's side as his Assistant, soon she will be the focal point in a war between father and Son and she will see there is more to Sasuke than meets the eye**

* * *

**So this will be my first SasuSaku Fic with minor pairings in the mix.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Boss is Cold, Distant, and incredibly Sexy!**

_**In the city of New York**_

* * *

A pink haired woman dressed in a grey Business top, white blouse business skirt and heels enters a building with 'Taka Corp' plastered in huge letters, this company has branches all over the company but this building is the main headquarters, feeling nervous and scared at the same time she walks up to the main desk to talk to the receptionist.

"Welcome to Taka Corp how may I help you?" The receptionist asks with a polite smile.

"Eh, I'm here about the Paying Internship Interview my name is Sakura Haruno" Sakura says in a gentle Mannor showing the card she received in the mail, saying what time her appointment was and even had Sasuke's written signature which was rare.

"Ok well Mr Uchiha is currently in a meeting" The receptionist replies looking at her computer "If you go up to the top floor to his office and I'll let him know you are on your way up" she smiles an Sakura nods walking over to the elevator pressing the button.

This was strange for her, going from long study sessions and drinking Vodka at frat parties to becoming a corporate suit heading up to the top floor to have an interview with one of the most infamous men in the country, she had heard he was a prodigy who graduated Harvard business school at the young age of 16 and had a cold streak the size of the moon.

**_Meanwhile_**

In the office a black haired man with pale skin and Onyx eyes sat in a big chair, wearing a black suit Red Shirt and Black tie, he had a red handkerchief in his jacket pocket. Across from him stood a short man with glasses, he was wearing a massive smirk.

"As you can see by these Documents Mr Uchiha" the man states confidently "I have you by the balls" he adds "Forward 2 million dollars to my bank account and I forget I met you" he stands up "Or I go to the police and you go to jail for a LONG time" he adds emphasis to long.

"I have to admit Gato you play a hard game" Sasuke's intimidated tone replies closing the file. "You gave me two choices and in the interest of fairness I'll give you two choices" he smirks "Destroy all evidence of these documents" he states and can tell Gato is uninterested in that option, this wasn't an actual option just a mention of something Sasuke is already aware of "Or" he continues peeking Gato's attention "walk out that door and Cease to exist" he finishes.

"Are you threatening to kill me Mr Uchiha?" Gato asks with a grin "Because if I don't walk out of here with the money then my associate will forward the copy of these documents" he adds as Sasuke opens the drawer to his desk.

"You mean these files?" Sasuke asks placing the same file on his desk "When you plan to blackmail 2 million dollars out of someone…make sure to have more than two copies and" he stands up "Don't give the other copy to a man with a wife and 2 adorable daughters" he smirks.

"H-How do you know there are only two copies?" Gato asks and Sasuke walks around his desk to the window.

"Because if there were then I would have adopted two Girls after their parents mysteriously disappeared" Sasuke replies "I'll let you in on a little secret Gato" Sasuke walks over to the shorter man standing at least a foot and a half taller than Gato "From the moment we started business I have been buying you out of your company with one hand" he states dusting some dirt of Gatos Shoulders, "And erasing you from the planet with the other" he finishes walking back to his desk and sitting down "Oh if you don't believe me call your bank, I bet your account has been closed" Sasuke suggests watching Gato pull his phone out and dialling a number only to have his eyes widen "That's if your phone hasn't already been disconnected" Sasuke smirks.

"H-how can you be so prepared" Gato asks feeling completely freaked out

"Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you from the moment you walked into my office? That I wouldn't plan for the day you tried to screw me?" Sasuke scoffs pulling an envelope out of the same draw and sliding it across to Gato "Inside is the key to a heavily watched apartment and a new name" Sasuke begins "Starting from now…you work for me" Sasuke says darkly "Inside the apartment is a cell phone…I'll call when I need you" he states "You can go now" Sasuke leans back into his chair and the broken man in front of him nods walking out of the office.

"_Mr Uchiha your 10 am is here"_ The Receptionist says and Sasuke looks at his watch _"She is on her way up" _The Receptionist adds.

"OK" he replies siting back down behind his desk awaiting the girl applying for his personal secretary internship to arrive.

**_Outside with Sakura_**

The doors of the elevator open and Sakura is greeted by a pale Gato with a faraway look in his eyes

"Are you ok?" she asks with concern in her tone but the man simply walks into the elevator and presses 1. _"Ok….that can't be a good sign" _Sakura thinks as her gaze turn to the door with 'CEO Uchiha Sasuke' plastered in gold on the door, the man was only 25 and one of the most influential men in the country, she had seen his picture before and listened to him on TV but she was beginning to get cold feet. _"Come on Sakura what's the worst that could happen"_ she shakes her head walking up and knocking on the door. She hears "Enter" coming from within and with a moment's hesitation she opens the door "Eh…I'm here for the Personal Secretary internship. My name is Haruno Sakura" Sakura says walking up to the table.

"I see...do you start all interactions with 'Eh'?" he asks and she coughs hiding her embarrassment or nerves "Take a seat" he says using his hand to point to the chair in front of him, "I see you graduated from Yale" he says pulling her C.V from the email she sent when she applied for the position "Your C.V very neat and well written...if a little bare" he states, he guessed this was her first interview which explained her fidgeting.

"T-Thank you" she replies with alight tint of pink on her cheeks, it was hard to be professional when the man interviewing her was an elite specimen of beauty and brains. Last year his divorce for his Ex Karin Uzumaki was one of the most covered stories in the world, so when you are being complimented by that same man was amazing.

"But for future reference" he speaks up "When looking for a job in a corporate office leave out hobbies and musical interests" he smirks "As a hiring boss I only want to know two things" he says "Are you qualified and hard working" he states and she nods "As my Assistant you will be in charge of my schedule and routines" he explains "The work hours are 9am to 7pm on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. 10am to 5pm on Thursdays and 9am to 5pm on Tuesdays" he says "The Secretary on the first floor will give you a copy of my schedule and a phone with my number on it which you can use to contact me and vice versa" he explains and she nods "Any questions?" he asks

"Just one, how much am I being paid?" she asks, it may have been blunt but she had College tuition fees to pay and rent and the electricity bills so it was a good thing to know she was being well paid for different work hours a week.

Smirking he writes a figure down on a piece of paper and slid it across the table, Sakura picking up and almost blacked out "That is your weekly wage" he says and she looks stunned "I treat my employees well" he says "Can you start next week?" he asks and she nods enthusiastically. "Good well then I'll see you on your first day" he says and they stand up and shake hands "Have a nice day Miss Haruno" he smiles.

"Good day Mr Uchiha" she returns the smile turning and leaving, she walks outside closing the door and breathing a sigh of relieve before walking to the Elevator. Looking at the number on the piece of paper she giggles like a school girl fully intending on rubbing it in her friend's faces, the -ding- noise broke her out of her giddy mood and she walked from the building heading two the bus stop.

**_Sasukes Office_**

Inside the office Sasuke smirks 'Innocent and fresh from College' he thinks remembering how he was naive once upon a time. He presses a button on his phone "Do I have any more appointments today?" he asks _"No sir that was your last one"_ the secretary replies and Sasuke smirks "Then I'm going home" he says to himself putting on his jacket and leaving the office.

He exited the elevator giving a smile to his front desk worker before heading to his private parking area, pressing the button on his key unlocking his Black Audi R8 with Titanium trimmings and tinted side and rear windows. He drives off "Call...Karin" he says _"Calling Dobe's equally annoying cousin_" the voice of his hands free replies...to be fair she IS annoying and he called her annoying ALOT throughout their four year marriage.

"_Oh it's you Sasuke"_ he hears her tone deaf voice call out almost breaking the windows...not literally but that's what he pictured happening. He never thought about it but when Jugo his fitness instructor pointed it out but now it was all he heard...her voice was SO irritable_. "What do you want?"_ she asks.

"Just making sure you've settled into your new house alright" he says and she huffs, their marriage was based more lust as her motive and convenience for him. Due to his upbringing Sasuke see's most things a business transactions with no emotions needed to cloud judgment, he needed an heir and she wanted sex...simple win-win. However once they found out she had a low chance of having kids from a faulty gene however Sasuke decided to end the 'Marriage Transaction' and ended their relationship buying her a house where ever she wanted and giving her a huge bank account. It may seem cruel but he was well aware she never wanted kids...or at least at this age which is why she never took him to court.

"_Yeah...it's got a great view of the beaches, just like you said"_ She says to him

* * *

**Later on at Sakura's apartment**

* * *

After finally arriving back to her apartment from the interview Sakura hangs her coat on to the Coat hanger and walks into the Living-room/Kitchen area to see her roommate Ino Yamanaka sitting on the sofa, friends since diaper days the two stuck together and became like sisters, while Sakura studied business Ino studied Beauty and fitness and despite the career differences they still remained close.

"So how did it go?" Ino asks filing her finger nails "You didn't faint did you? She smirks remembering how Sakura had a little crush on the Billionaire while she was in college studying business.

"It went well, it wasn't more of him giving me the position and telling me my hours...and showing me my weekly wages!" Sakura replies casually at the beginning finishing in a squeal showing the figure to Ino who jumps to her feet grabbing the slip of paper.

"We're getting a bigger apartment! We're getting a bigger apartment!" Ino sings happily as Sakura joins in "We should call the girls and Celebrate!" she says and Sakura nods "Just gotta find my good heels!" she says giddily until Sakura Coughs sarcastically "...Your good shoes that I'm borrowing" she chuckles nervously as the two run to their rooms while Ino takes her phone out.

**_The Uchiha Mansion_**

Entering his home he notices how empty and quiet it is, it is dark with Black walls and carpets with silver framed paintings, a very sterol place in desperate need of a feminine touch...not that he would allow anything to change. Out of all the famous paintings he has and other extravagant decorations that filled the house the thing that stuck out the most was a picture of a child Itachi holding him as a baby, it was from his mother Mikoto in an attempt to bring their crumbled family back together...and of course Sasuke did the mature thing, he sent her back a picture of him on a Yacht sunbathing with a random super model at a party hosted by the Dobe. He was angry with her just as much as he was with Itachi and his father, while they saw him as either a 'Foolish brother' or a 'Weak' son she fed him false hope of earning his father's attention just to keep him happy, of course it never came and on his 17th birthday he vanished and never came back. Since the Uchiha was only big in Japan coming to America was the wisest decision ever as it took him out from under his father's shadow. Over the next 8 years he would turn a small project he worked on the side with The Dobe while attending college and make it a billion dollar enterprise which had roots in almost everything from Media to food, Hotels and the Environment...all under the thumb of Sasuke Uchiha. The Dobe quit the project before it exploded into what it is today earning him the nickname "Dobe"

He went through some letters on his desk left there by the Maid, burning ones with the Uchiha crest on it without reading it, the only thing he kept as proof of his ties with them was the picture and his name. He was surprised The Dobe sent him a letter instead of Tweeting him like he normally would, while Sasuke wasn't huge with Social Media like his friends he did send out the odd Tweet whenever he was stuck in traffic or something simply to see what responses he would get, most of his followers where teen girls or kiss ass business men thinking they get closer to him this way. He avoided most of the tweet responses he got from the teens talking about vacation pictures of him in Italy on a beach sent out VIA The Dobe's account labelled "Trolling for babes"...A label that got him blocked from his and the rest of the 'boys' accounts making him have to delete his account and set up a new one.

"So he is coming over today huh" the Uchiha says in a bemused way sitting down at his desk putting his feet up. No sooner the door went off and a Maid let The Dobe in.

"Sasuke" the blonde says entering the office "What's with you hiring a secretary?" he asks and Sasuke raises an eyebrow, taking out his phone the blonde shows Sasuke the Tweet from Sakura who was going out to celebrate her new job.

"Work is piling up and I needed help" Sasuke shrugs nonchalantly, "You never need 'help'" he hears the blonde say. Sighing Sasukes sits forward resting his head on his hands "Soon I will have more money than Fugaku" he says talking about his father "Then I will buy him out and take control of Uchiha Inc and leave him with nothing" he says venomously like a snake sinking its fangs into a mouse.

"Man...You gotta move past this Revenge idea" Naruto says "You should sell your company and enter the movie business with me" he grins.

"Don't most of your movies get sponsored by MY Company?" Sasuke asks and the blonde smirks.

"And don't MY Movies make you a shit load of money in return?" Naruto says in a similar tone and Sasuke scoffs "Look isolating yourself from your family is one thing but trying to ruin them is extreme" he states but Sasuke ignores him "Man you need a woman to keep you in check" he says and Sasuke grunts with an angry tick on his forehead. "You should come to the club with me and the others, after all Neji did just become the new CEO".

"I can't I'm busy with a conference call" Sasuke says looking at the clock "Besides you know nightclubs and stuff like that isn't my scene" he states and Naruto sighs in defeat.

"Fine but...you need something" he says "otherwise you'll end up bitter and old...like your old man" the blonde says letting that sink in leaving Sasuke alone to his thoughts...

* * *

**1 A.M**

* * *

Dressed to impress Sakura Ino their friend Tenten, walk into the nightclub with the DJ blasting the latest music at full volume. Even though the nightclub scene is not Sakuras idea of a fun time Ino nearly always got her to tag along scouting for boys.

Tonight they were in luck as the V.I.P room was filled with potential candidates, of course the most notable one was Naruto Uzumaki, and he is a multi Academy award winning director/Producer and Actor. Admittedly he was off the market being married to Model and Actress Hinata 'Hyūga' Uzumaki. Her clothing line was one of the most popular fashion trends in the world. Next on the List was Shikamaru Nara of Nara legal consultant the most popular law firm for celebrity altercations, Shikamaru is perhaps the best Lawyer in the country with a perfect win record, right now his main focus has been on the environment and has cost many Pharmaceuticals companies millions. Finally there was Neji Hyūga, heir to the Hyūga Corp fortune he was among the richest men on the planet after Sasuke Uchiha, Hyūga Corp worked alongside Uchiha Corp which was ran by Sasuke's father as its American partner.

"I have dibs on the Lawyer" Ino says smirking and Sakura sighs "What?" she asks looking at Sakura "He's cute and rich, we can't all be assistants to the Billionaire's like Sasuke Uchiha" she says smirking and Sakura sighs again.

"You know the odds of something between me and Sasuke happening is on par with winning the lotto" the pink haired girl replies, "But that CAN happen to someone and Sasuke could be you lotto ticket" she hears Ino state.

"Come on Ino" Tenten says patting her friend on the back "You know she only got out of a long relationship" she states and it was true she had been in a 7 year relationship with her high school sweetheart Sai Nakamura. They began dating towards the end of high school and were together until the last few weeks of college after she caught him cheating on her with a girl from Art school. "But it's been 6 months Sakura it's time to move on" she says touching her friends shoulder.

"I will when I think I am ready" Sakura smiles reassuringly just then a bouncer from V.I.P approaches them.

"A couple of important members have want to meet you" he says "Come along" he says and the girls follow.

"That was easy" Ino whispers to Tenten who nods "Remember leave the Lawyer for me" she says and the two others roll their eyes. When they arrive they are greeted by Naruto.

"Hey I'm!" he says but is cut off by Ino.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki you directed some of my favourite moves" Ino smiles gleefully "I wish I had a pen I'd get your Autograph" she adds and he laughs taking out his phone and reading a text. "I'm Ino" she says "That's Tenten and Sakura" she says pointing to the brunette and then the Pinkette.

"Nice to meet all of you" he says "My friends Shikamaru an Neji are interested in you guys" he says "And since I am married I am the negotiator" he says "So Ino and Tenten" he points to the girls "They are keen to get to know you" he says "And Sakura do you mind keeping me company?" he asks and Sakura nods as her two friends run off towards the waiting guys. "Sorry to break up your posy" he smirks and Sakura laughs slightly.

"Its fine Ino wanted to meet you guys anyway" Sakura says "She must have known you'd be here" she adds and Naruto chuckles "Still I am surprised to see a married man at a nightclub at 1 in the mourning" she states.

"Yes happily married with a beautiful baby boy" he says proudly "But it's not every day an Empire falls to new management" he says "Neji has become the new CEO of Hyūga Corp" he says and she looks surprised "The bastard Uchiha was supposed to come tonight as well but he is busy" he says and she giggles at his pout.

"So you know Sasuke?" she asks and he nods "I'm his new assistant" she says "Sakura Haruno" she says properly introducing herself" and he nods.

"I know I read your Tweet" the blonde says "Brave girl taking on such a role" he says and she raises an eyebrow "Let me tell you the secret with handling Sasuke" he says putting an arm around her like he was about to tell her a bunch of classified details "Sasuke hates it when people disagree with him" he says and she nods mentally writing it down "So it'll be up to you to disagree with him on important stuff" he says and her eyes widen at the contradiction "not many people have the guts to tell Sasuke when he is wrong, while he rarely is nobody but me and a few other people call him out on these mistakes so if you do he'll know they are worth rechecking since you'll be the only one that calls him out and who works for him" he explains and she nods "Secondly he is a perfectionist and its...fucking ANNOYING" He says "You should try trimming in on that and get him to loosen up with the minor stuff" he says "Thirdly, he loves Tomato's...so if you need something bribe him with food with loads of Tomatoes" he says and she nods. Unlike the first two THAT one seemed like good advice.

"The first two seem to involve his personality" she says "Why tell me to try and affect them?" she asks curiously.

"Because as is assistant/secretary you will have more interactions with him than anyone" Naruto states "Despite being an asshole he is my best friend and I want to see him happy" he explains "So Sakura I'll leave him to you" he smiles and begins to leave after looking at his watch, "Oh and the final thing to remember" he says turning around with a serious look "Never. Talk about his family...especially his father" he says and she gives a stiff nod. Once he is gone she looks at her friends and decides she wasn't in the mood for partying anymore, and she didn't want to ruin her friend's night so she slipped out when they weren't looking and went home.

She arrives home and changes into her Pyjamas flopping onto her bed with a sigh thinking about the last piece of advice Naruto gave her, she looked at a photo of her with her own dad a year ago before he died. She had struggled with his passing as she was extremely close with her parents and shared everything with them so when she heard how there seemed to be animosity between Sasuke and his father it made her think...

"_I wonder what happened between them"_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Hope you like the first pilot chapter of this story over two years in the making lol, it came to me while I was reading a real world story where Sasuke ran a hospital and had a daughter and Sakura was a doctor with a son (Can't remember its name but it's pretty good and it is complete so I recommend looking it up).**

* * *

**Make sure to leave a review if you want to see this story get taken up**

**In the next chapter Sakura begins her first week under the Uchiha's employment and already sees there is more going on behind closed doors, but finding out may land her in hot water...**

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE RESPECTED CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER I CREATE.**

**Got a couple Reviews so keep going **

**Adding a plot twist at the end ;P**

* * *

**#READ THIS#**

****I put up an SYOC based on a TV show called Primeval, If you have never watched the show its about these rips in time called "Anomalies" which allow prehistoric animal's to come to the present and vice versa, however they close after a certain time leaving what ever went through trapped. the main characters go around trying to figure out what causes the Anomalies while fighting the creatures that come true.****

****I'd appreciate it if you checked it out and maybe sent an OC via PM****

* * *

**Chapter 2: Corporate lifestyle**

_**Life as we know it can change**_

* * *

Leaning on the counter, Sakura sipped from her mourning coffee as she watched her roommate surface from her room...with Shikamaru. Once the blonde spotted the pink with the sly look her eyes pretty much said 'I hoped you'd still be in bed' to which Sakura's eyes replied 'and miss the walk of shame to the door?'.

The pink haired smirked drinking some more of her coffee giving the couple a side glance through squinted eyes as Shikamaru scratched the back of his head yawning. "I'd stay longer but I need to prepare for a case" he explains, perhaps it was true but the far more likely scenario was Ino had once gain given the guy what he wanted and now that he had he is no longer interested in her.

"It must be tough...doing all that work" Ino says as they stand at the door, he gives a stiff nod "Well here's my number" she says handing him a torn piece of paper with her digits.

"Now I have to put this in my phone? ...troublesome" he mutters pocketing the paper "...I'll call you when I have some free time" he says and she gives a nod "It could be a week or two since this a big case" he adds in an uninterested tone with a bored look.

"I guess being a Lawyer isn't as glamorous as those sitcoms make them out to be" she says and he nods, Sakura was surprised this Shikamaru guy was actually not trying to rush the conversation so he could leave, however examining him closely he doesn't seem to be the kind guy who liked to rush...likely because of his profession and taking all the details before making a decision or is it because he is lazy, seeing him yawn she would guess it was laziness.

"Depends on the case" he says before leaning down and kissing her cheek "Though It'll be troublesome I'll make sure to call you" he says before leaving while she gives a shy wave before closing the door and look at Sakura before cheerfully screaming.

**_Sasuke and Jugo_**

Sasuke was at the Gym for his morning workout, currently lifting weights while his muscular Fitness Instructor spotted for him "So...what did you think of the game?" the orange haired man asks, the two are huge Football/Soccer fans which is why they get along, his passion for the game is one of the few things even Naruto doesn't know about.

"It was a nice end to my day" the Uchiha replies with a smirk sitting up and wiping his forehead, Sasuke is an avid Chelsea FC supporter and seeing them top the league undefeated in their four games made him as happy as he could be...so you'd have to see him regularly to notice the difference.

"Well City isn't off the best start but could be worse" Jugo says, he followed Manchester City and was glad they won last season but now that Chelsea had a decent striker he couldn't picture them losing.

Just then a familiar pink haired girl walks in a pair of Black Yoga pants with a pink waistband, a loose grey crop top and a pair of white trainers. She was accompanied by a blonde haired girl who was dressed similarly only her Yoga pants where purple with a black waist band and she had a matching sports bra.

"I don't know why I'm here" the blonde whines "You burn enough calories during sex" she states and Sakura sighs.

"Yeah but no guy no matter how much he wants to can't have enough sex to counter the excess calories" Sakura says "Like Zapp Brannigan says 'The spirit is willing, but the flesh is spongy and bruised'" she says and the two share a small giggle.

"Futurama...nice" they here a man with medium length white hair say, he then sucks some of the liquid from his beaker.

"And you are?" Ino asks with an unimpressed look, suddenly they hear some guy clear his throat, "Look we aren't here to be hit...on" she gapes along with the already silent Sakura when the guy is revealed to be none other than Sasuke Uchiha...Sakura's new boss.

"Thanks for the update" Sasuke says sarcastically "Suigetsu you're late" he says turning to the white haired man who shrugs "Come on" He says and begins to leave being followed closely by Jugo and Suigetsu "The others have been waiting for ten minutes" he says, he and Jugo came up here to warm up which is why they weren't outside waiting with their opponents.

"Hmm I think I found a good way to...sweat" she says and begins following the trio while she is followed by Sakura who was pondering why her 'boss' didn't even register her. Once outside they take a seat on a bench while watching Sasuke and his friends meet a short red haired man with a red Tattoo on his forehead, a brown haired man and a woman with blonde hair tied in four buns at the back.

"Our third left so Temari is filling in" the red head says and the three guys shrug, "Whatever it can't make your game suck any less" he grunts in annoyance at Sasukes comment.

"Well since you have the newbie...that makes you skins" Suigetsu says filled with false hope and Sasuke glances at Jugo who almost has the same look.

"Keep dreaming boys" she says "Although if Sasuke asks I might consider it" she smirks as Sasuke ignores her taking his top off, Sasuke was immune to the pressure of Feminine charm to the point people were sure he was either a robot or gay.

The two girls watched the six man/woman basketball match, surprisingly despite her slim like figure Temari was quite the athlete, she was even able to out play the Orange haired who was almost twice her size. It took all of Ino's composure not to scream "You Go Girl!" however Sasuke was simply untouchable, from the way he was playing it was like he could predict their moves and counters them. The game to an end with Team Sasuke winning 10 points to 6, Sasuke simply tosses his shirt onto his shoulder and takes a huge swig of his water.

"He is quite the specimen...good luck concentrating at work with that luscious peace of eye Candy giving you orders" Ino teases.

"Ino for the last time I'm not looking for anything...regardless of how notable the abs...are" she says slightly sidetracked "Besides its bad to date the boss, you know how that looks... not to mention he's used to vacant supermodels draped around him" she says getting up "Come on Ino lets burn some calories and stretch our muscles" she says enthusiastically.

* * *

**The Uzumaki residence**

* * *

Naruto stood in the center of his finely furnished kitchen with a sleep deprived look while holding a happy blonde four month old baby, the baby thought his daddy was making a silly face when in reality little Boruto had kept him awake all last night with crying pooping and more crying. True he could have tagged Hinata in but she had been working most of the day while he was on 'Errands' so he couldn't do that to her.

"Morning" Hinata yawns wearing a tank top and violet Pyjama bottoms; she hears Naruto mumble "Is it? I hadn't noticed" which made her smile as she took Boruto from him and kissing him on the cheek, "Thank you for not waking me...now off to bed" she says and he nods and walks up the stairs in a Zombie fashion. The phone rang and Hinata adjusted Boruto so her hand was free and answered.

"_Hinata?" _the familiar tone of Hanabi her younger sister, Like Hinata she was also a model only not as big and well known. _"I got news" _she says_ "I'm engaged!" _she shrieks into the phone causingHinata to pull away.

"Scarf boy proposed?" she asks and Hanabi sends a verbal word she covered so Boruto wouldn't hear "I didn't think Konohamaru had the guts...you're not pregnant?" she asks and thank fully hears _"NO!"_ almost right away, she had just turned 20 and was too young for kids, true Hinata had only turned 25 but she was far more responsible than her party hard sister. "Congratulations Hanabi, we will need to celebrate...just the two of us" she smiles and Hanabi agrees enthusiastically. elder sister had pretty much raised Hanabi herself after their 'Bastard' father disowned them when he didn't get a direct heir to his business so he adopted Neji making him the heir, this action had strained their relationship with their cousin which was a shame since he looked out for them at school AND introduced Hinata and Naruto.

**_Neji and Tenten_**

The Brown haired Hyuga eyes opened to an unfamiliar roof, he was naked so he mustn't be alone, he looked down at the lump on his chest and saw brown hair and silky skin, and she was draped over the left side of his body including her leg which was curled around his leg. He was now roasting and in need of a toilet, nothing like ruining a perfect morning like taking a dump in a Hook-up's place. He carefully lifts her and rolls her off before quickly getting up and running to the Bathroom, no sooner Tenten opened her eyes and stretched she saw the brown haired man was gone but judging by the warmth of the sheets and the fact his clothes were still around the room he was either sneaking out of the apartment completely naked or –flush- in the toilet. "Morning" she smirks lying on her stomach looking at his nude appearance quite pleased with herself and her catch.

"Likewise but I think its noon" he replies picking his watch off the table putting it on "wow it's almost 2" he says slightly surprised he slept this long.

"It's not like I have anything important to do today" she says laying on her back lifting the covers showing herself, Neji quickly removed his watch again hoping on top of a giggling Tenten.

* * *

**Later on at work**

* * *

Sasuke read through some interesting files on his desk, while he hadn't contacted his father or brother but both have been spotted in the town checking into a hotel together which was weird and suspicious, _"Mr Uchiha an Itachi Uchiha is here to see you...should I send him up?" _he hears his front door Secretary ask "NO!" he yells shocking her. Now he was even more suspicious, if this was their attempt at patching things up after all this time then all he had to do was avoid them until they left...Italy is hot right now, he got up and went down his private Elevator that led to the back underground where his car is parked.

"Call Naruto" he says and the sound of a phone dialling fills the car _"What's up?" _he hears Naruto ask, "I'm coming over to your place for a while" he says more in a demand that asking for an invite kind of way. _"Uh OK, Hinata is out with Boruto" _the blonde says hanging up.

"_Why the hell did he just show up?" _ Sasuke thinks as his hands grip the steering wheel tighter, he hasn't seen Itachi since he was Seventeen, and that was Eight years ago. He pulls up at Naruto's drive pressing the buzzer which after a moment causes the gate.

"So what's up?" the blonde asks meeting his friend as the sound of the lock in the car activates, "Itachi" Sasuke says and Naruto nods. "Ah...well you're welcome to stay here but he knows I live here" Naruto states and Sasukes gives an annoyed grunt.

Entering the huge home and heading to Naruto's editing room "Yeah I have to do some work so you can do your thing" Naruto says taking a beer out of the little fridge, while this was one of his 'lazy days' he had fallen behind on some projects and needed to get some done for a first draft in two days.

"So, how is the latest Movie my company is sponsoring going?" Sasuke asks sitting on the leather sofa tossing his jacket beside him. Booting up his computer Naruto yawns sipping on his beer, clearly Naruto wasn't up long.

"Depends, Sai the visual director is supposed to have sent me a file but he hasn't confirmed it by texting me, and there are no shot lists or..." he pauses seeing Sasuke with a raised eyebrow "the files I need to edit the scenes" Naruto simplifies his explanation and Sasuke nods.

"I see" the Uchiha says, while he understood the basics of what Naruto does there was a suprising amount of paper work. "The modelling branch has been pushing for a New York shoot so I have been stalling until I can find someone to organize it" Sasuke says.

"Hinata could do it" Naruto says, Sasuke gives a light chuckle...of course he had no doubt she could do it, "I kind of want someone fresh and new to hire for a permanent role" Sasuke explains and Naruto nods.

"Speaking of new employees' I had a long chat with your new secretary" Naruto says talking about Sakura "She seems like a nice kid" he says.

"Kid... she is almost a year older than you" Sasuke says and smirks when Naruto gapes "Yeah she is a few weeks younger than me" he adds, "I'll see what she's like soon enough" he finishes as a beep indicates an email from Sai.

_TO: RamenBlonde01 _

_Naruto I finished the rough editing and the sound for the opening sequence and first ten minutes of the project however your instructions for the love scene made no sense...are you sure you reproduced?_

_Make your changes and additions and send them to the final touch effects team_

_-Sai_

"Hate that asshole" Naruto grumbles opening the attachments, "but his camera angles and screen effects are unrivalled" he admits getting right into it. "Wonder what Itachi wanted" he asks deciding to bring the topic to the reason for Sasukes arrival.

"Who knows, it's been eight years" Sasuke shrugs; it was far too late to convince Sasuke to return to Japan. "Knowing him he cured cancer using a combination of his piss and spit" the Uchiha says sarcastically earning a laugh from Naruto who shakes his head. Though Naruto moved to America with his parents a couple years before Sasuke, Naruto knew that Itachi could do no wrong in the eyes of his parents and was the reason Sasuke had such a hard time proving himself.

"It's hard to believe you just told a joke" Naruto says leaning forward lightly "Maybe having blood relatives lightens people's hearts...even Ice cold Sasuke" he says and Sasuke suddenly feels guilty, while it was before Sasuke ran away he had read in an article about the demise of Naruto's parents. They never really talked about because Naruto had finally gotten past the tragedy when Sasuke arrived, the guilt he was feeling came from the fact he was here complaining to a guy who buried his only family.

"You know...I was always jealous when I saw you with your parents" Sasuke says and Naruto glances at him, "Like how your mom made a huge deal about the smallest thing you did" he says and Naruto smiles "and how your dad would always be smiling...I've never seen my father change facial expression" he sits back.

"My parents weren't perfect...my mom had such a temper I flinch whenever Hinata takes a pan out of the drawer" Naruto says smiling, "And my dad being constantly late...like that play we did for school where half way through a quiet scene he burst's in out of breath saying he drove to the wrong school...again" Naruto laughs and Sasuke smirks with a small chuckle.

The two spend some time talking about work and anything else new with their lives, while Sasuke hated conversing about the little details but since Naruto is his best friend he made an exception for the blonde. Looking at his watch Sasuke stands up "He has to have given up by now" he says picking up his jacket.

"Man I still think you should at least face Itachi" Naruto says standing up with the intention of seeing his friend out "You can't blame Itachi for being a genius" he states.

"...True but if I do, then my parents will use it as an excuse to come too and I'd rather pretend they barely exist" Sasuke states "I never got to be my own person around them...I was Itachi's little brother...foolish brother".

"...I always wanted the brother" Naruto says "And the Universe gave me a best friend like you" the blonde says "See Itachi...he wouldn't fly out here for no reason"

"Fine..."

* * *

**Sakura and Ino**

* * *

"Ino are you sure this is...professional?" Sakura asks looking at her reflection in the mirror, wearing a business jacket with matching suit skirt over a cream blouse and a pair of heels. "I don't want Sasuke to think I am trying to get him into bed" she says with a scrunched facial expression.

"It's a combination of Professional and Sexy" Ino says holding up the same outfit only red "You might not want to sleep with him but, he will definitely want to sleep with you" she smirks as Sakura rolls her eyes however she takes another look in the mirror...flirting can be harmless and is common, in the business world.

**_Sasuke's home_**

Sasuke pulled up and his head it the steering wheel when he saw his older brother leaning against a rental car, he got out "How...did you get onto my property?" Sasuke asks with an annoyed tone.

"Sasuke, you can't avoid your family forever" Itachi says walking over to the younger Uchiha, "I can try" Itachi smiles when he hears Sasuke reply. "You look well, the photos of you in the paper and online aren't edited" he says.

"Isn't stalking illegal?" Sasuke asks crossing his arms, this was as awkward as he expected "What do you want, and if the answer is to come back and make amends I'll sic my dogs on you" he asks with a warning.

"It's about your departure" Itachi says and Sasuke gets a suspicious look, "Growing up you never thought of the repercussions of your actions because Father would cover it up for you" during his final years in Japan Sasuke became a typical Rebellious teenager, he knew his father didn't care and his mother was grouped with her husband in Sasukes eyes so Sasuke would act out and see how much trouble he could get into and get away with.

"Your point" Sasuke asks with an uninterested look...then a young boy with dark raven hair and Onyx eyes steps out of the car when Itachi opens the door...

"Kizuna...meet your father" Itachi says and judging by the nervous look on the boys face he was getting a glare meant for Itachi. "Go wait by the door" Itachi says and the boy timidly nods, "Father had to pay that made you slept with 2 million American dollars to keep quiet" he says and Sasuke remains silent "We kept this from you because we assumed you were living the bachelor lifestyle but the you got married" he explains.

"And divorced" Sasuke adds and see's Itachi's genuine surprised look, he forgot to mention that in his last letter, though if his family is keeping tabs on him through Social media and media in general then they should have known since it made the front page despite his attempts to keep it quiet.

"I see...well recent actions show you are capable of handling the responsibility of being a father" Itachi says "And he needs a parent, Mom is getting old and Father can't look at the boy without getting annoyed" he explains.

"I get it" Sasuke says "I built one of the largest companies in the world from the ground up without you or dad to help me" he says in a bragging manner "He is better off away from you and everyone else in the clan" he adds.

"I don't know what I did to make you resent me little brother...but I'm glad you are doing OK" Itachi says patting Sasuke on the shoulder "I'll have his Medical forms and Educational history sent to you" he adds getting in the car "Also he is Allergic to peanuts and coco" he adds "He enjoys Tomatoes...like you, if I remember" he smirks turning the key "Goodbye Sasuke" and with that Sasuke watches as the car pulls out of his drive and disappears after turning the corner.

Sasuke turns and makes his way up to the doo and what he sees was pretty much the icing on the cake, shoes covered in dirt and a 500 dollar vase broken "S-sorry, I just thought there would be like a spare key and it was heavy" Kizuna says frantically clearly making excuses like any boy would.

Sasuke does the only thing he can in a situation like this...he sighs pinching her bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes tightly...

"_This...will be a problem"_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Here's chapter 2, hope you liked it :D**

**In the next chapter, Sasuke begins to learn how to be a parent while putting more pressure on Sakura than he wanted, hopefully she can handle the pressure and won't crack but I guess we will have to wait and see**

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
